Your Reflection in My Eyes
by ChikaftNeiyha
Summary: Ketika Luka hendak pulang menuju kamar apartementnya, ada seorang cowo berambut kuning dengan keadaannya yang lusuh sedang tertidur pulas di depan kamar apartement. cowo manis yang mengaku buta...
1. Meeting with your eyes

**N/A:** Hallo~ Hallo, Salam kenal semua! X3 Aku Chika editornya ayang **Neiyha**~ *dzigh*. Sekarang aku akan menyuguhkan pada kalian, sebuah Fanfic abal pertama Chika~ (/^A^)/ makasih untuk ayang **Neiyha **yang udah mendorong semangatku buat bkin fanfic, tanpamu aku tak akan mewujudkan hal ini~ (alesan: males X3) #dihajarbersama#

Selamat Membaca ^w^

**Title ** : Your Reflection in My Eyes

**Artist** : Megurine Luka X Len Kagamine (shotacon holic, He*L yeah! (/w)/ )

**Disclamer** : Vocaloid © Yamaha Coorperation (sayangnya bukan punya ane TT^TT)

**Rating ** : aaa…. Teen (T) aja dulu kali ya… =w=

**Warning **: OOCness! GaJe! Abal! Lebay! Menyebabkan Mual-mual, Muntah, Kebutaan sekejap Mata! *dipecut* Dan humor yang gak humoris =w=b *kick*

~~DON'T READ IF U DON'T LIKE!~~

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

**"Aku bersyukur, masih bisa bertemu denganmu…."**

** "Aku bersyukur… akhirnya aku bisa mengenggam erat tanganmu…."**

** "Aku bersyukur masih bisa…. Menatapmu dengan kedua mata ini…"**

** "Bila semua ini berakhir…"**

** "Sebelum aku pergi…"**

"**Aku ingin mengatakan…"**

"**Aku….."**

"…"

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

Butir-butir air yang turun dari langit malam, membasahi payung bening yang sedang melindungi seorang gadis muda yang rupawan. Rambut merah mudanya yang terurai panjang bergoyang-goyang senada dengan langkah kaki gadis manis itu, sambil bersenandung dengan merdu, gadis itu, Luka Megurine, berjalan menuju apartemennya yang kecil namun hangat.

Hari yang melelahkan baginya, karena dia harus bekerja di sebuah maid café pada siang hari dan beralih menjadi penyanyi bar pada malam harinya, hal ini dia lakukan untuk menyambung hidup. Luka hanya hidup seorang diri, dia bahkan tidak memiliki keluarga dan kerabat. Saat umur dia 8 tahun, kedua orang tuanya yang dari kecil sudah hidup sebatang kara, meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Untung saja tetangganya yang baik hati mau merawat Luka hingga ia lulus SMP, ketika dia mulai menginjak bangku SMA, saat itulah dia memulai kehidupan dengan usahanya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya dia lulus SMA dan menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

Langkah kaki gadis merah muda itu terhenti tepat di depan _room sweet room_-nya itu. Matanya yang seindah biru laut dan setenang air danau itu *perairan? (=A= )* terfokus pada seseorang yang tertidur pulas di depan pintu apartementnya dengan sebuah koper di sampingnya. Keadaannya terlihat buruk, pakaiannya lusuh, aroma di badannya…ehm.. tak dapat diucapkan dengan kata-kata, laki-laki itu terlihat lebih aneh lagi dengan kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya. Meskipun wajahnya tertutup dengan kacamata hitam, bisa dilihat kalau dia itu tampan dan imut, terutama rambut kuningnya yang basah membuat dia terlihat sexy~. Luka yang penasaran dengan laki-laki itu, segera mengambil _ballpoint _yang ada di saku kemejanya, dengan isengnya dia menusuk-nusukkan ballpoint itu ke kepala laki-laki itu.

"ya ampun, ini bocah gak bangun-bangun juga…" Luka yang berusaha membangunkan laki-laki itu dengan _ballpoint_nya, segera menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ehm… hallo… kau bisa bangunkan?" Dengan suaranya yang merdu, Luka berbisik di telinga laki-laki tak dikenal itu.

"…nyam…nyamm… AH!" Lelaki berambut kuning itu terkejut ketika mendengar suara merdu milik Luka.

"Maaf mengganggu tidur pulasmu, tetapi kau tidur di tempat yang tidak se-"

"Lapaaaar….." Lirih laki-laki itu , suaranya yang imut dengan indahnya memotong ucapan Luka.

"Hah? Apa?" Ucap Luka sinis.

"Aku lapaar… aku sudah susah payah kemari sampai-sampai aku tak makan karena uang ku terbatas, please….. aku lapar…." Ucap laki-laki itu lirih, sehingga membuat Luka tak tega meninggalkannya sendiri kelaparan.

"uhk… Yasudahlah… Silahkan masuk…" Luka yang akhirnya kalah dari rasa egonya yang ingin mengusir laki-laki itu, menjadi luluh dan mempersilahkan laki-laki itu masuk.

"Terima Kasih… tapi bisakah Luka-chan menuntunku… Aku tak bisa melihat…" ucap laki-laki itu dengan senyumnya yang manis. Tanpa basa-basi Luka segera menggenggam tangan lelaki itu dengan air muka yang terlihat sedih. Namun, satu hal yang ia pertanyakan dalam benaknya "Mengapa lelaki itu bisa tau itu aku padahal dia buta dan mengapa dia bisa mengetahui namaku?"

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

Mata Luka yang daritadi memperhatikan lelaki manis itu memakan hidangannya dengan lahap hanya bisa bengong "sudah berapa lama dia tidak makan , ini sudah piring ke-5, bisa-bisa stok satu bulan habis sama bocah ini" pikir Luka.

"Terima kasih atas makanannyaaa" Ucap lelaki itu dengan senyum lebarnya, menandakan ia sudah kenyang.

"Phew… Syukurlah, oh iya, siapa namamu?" tanya Luka.

"Ah! Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Len Kagamine, panggil saja aku Len" ucap lelaki itu dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Baiklah, Kagami-"

"Len~~~" potong Len sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"iya, iya, jadi apa tujuanmu kemari?" Tanya Luka tegas.

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu Luka-chan" jawab bocah kuning itu.

"hah? Ngapain? Dan kenapa kamu bisa kenal aku" Tanya Luka heran.

"Mau numpang untuk beberapa hari, aku udah ngga punya rumah, ehm… kenapa ya… Ra-ha-si-a 3 " ucap Len jail, sambil berpose imut.

"HAH? Numpang? Kamu cowo dan aku cewe! Lagi pula aku gak kenal kamu tau!" Luka yang terkejut terlihat sangat panik, wajahnya terlihat seperti lobster yang di rebus *jadi laper =Q=* mungkin dia sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang 'ehm..ehm…' bila seandainya Len benar-benar menumpang di kamarnya XD

"wow, wow, _slow down_ Luka-chan, memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan cowo buta seperti aku, lagipula... apa kau tega membiarkan aku terkatung-katung di jalanan, aku buta loooh" ujar Len dan sekali lagi dengan nada lirihnya itu yang membuat Luka tak bisa membiarkan Len begitu saja.

"uhk… Baiklah! Baiklah! Kau boleh numpang, tapi jangan macem-macem ya" Akhirnya Luka mengalah lagi.

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

"Nah, jadi gini ya… kau tidur di sofa, karena kau tau sendiri kamar ini hanya memiliki 1 kamar tidur, mengerti?" Ujar Luka menjelaskan, setelah menuntun Len untuk mengenali bagian-bagian dari kamar apartementnya.

"Aye-aye sir!" sambil berpose layaknya seorang anak pramuka yang sedang memberi hormat.

"Baguslah…" ucap Luka sambil tersenyum lega. "Nah, sekarang sudah malam, aku mau tidur, jika ada apa-apa kau boleh membangunkanku" Ujar Luka.

"Tenang saja, aku kan sudah hapal semuanya tentang kamar apartement ini, kau bisa tidur nyenyak, Selamat tidur" Ujar Len menyakinkan dengan senyumnya yang ia tujukan pada Luka.

"Ya, Selamat tidur…" Jawab Luka, sambil membalas senyum Len.

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

_**" Your eyes become more prettiest than I meet you last time"**_

_** "I hope… you'll realize it… yes…. One day you'll realize it…"**_

_** "My Beloved…. Luka-Chan…."**_

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

**N/A: Ya ampun… Akhirnya fanfic pertama aku TT^TT bahagia… sekaligus kecewa… GaJee nyoo (/=w=)/**

**Nah, karena cerita ini garing dan GaJe, silahkan Komeng, Kritik, Sarannya, Hujatan dan Caciannya =w=b *dzigh* **_**but not flame, ok? ~ ***_**wink #dirajamrame-rame#**

**Makasih ya udah bersedia membaca karyaku yang abal ini ^w^b**

_**And last~ reviewnya please… *puppy eyes***_**#dilemparsandalmassal#**

**Sampai bertemu di chapter 2~~~ XDb**


	2. Delicious to get your smile

- Your Reflection in My Eyes-

Chapter 2

**Rating ** : Masih Teen (T) =w=b

**Warning **: OOCness! GaJe! Abal! Lebay! Menyebabkan Mual-mual, Muntah, Kebutaan sekejap Mata! *dipecut* Dan humor yang gak humoris =w=b *kick*

~~DON'T READ IF U DON'T LIKE!~~

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

** "Aku ingin melindungimu…"**

** "Mendekapmu dalam pelukanku…"**

** "Aku ingin dibutuhkan olehmu…"**

** "Selamanya disampingmu setiap saat.."**

** "Aku ingin berguna dalam hidupmu…"**

** "Tak peduli bila itu menyakitikan.."**

** "Karena kau…"**

** "….."**

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

"KRIIING!" Suara jam beker berbunyi sangat nyaring, membangunkan sang putri tidur berambut merah muda. Dengan malas sang putri berlahan bangun dengan wajahnya yang masih sayu. Sang putri, Luka Megurine, melirik-lirik sekelilingnya, seakan mencari sesuatu (mahluk).

"Pasti kemarin itu cuma mimpi ya… nyam…nyam… lebih baik aku kembali tidur…" gumamnya, Luka kembali menarik selimutnya dan kembali berbaring di kasurnya yang nyaman.

"PRAAANG!" Luka sontak terbangun mendengar suara itu, kali ini dia benar-benar mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur, Luka langsung berlari ke dapur, tempat di mana suara itu berasal. Setelah dia sampai di TKP, di lihatnya lelaki berambut kuning sedang membereskan serpihan piring yang pecahan, penyebab hilangnya mood Luka untuk tidur kembali.

"Ah! Sini biar aku yang bereskan, kau lebih baik duduk manis saja di sana!" Ujar Luka dengan panik, segera iya membereskan serpihan itu.

"Luka-chan… maaf… aku tidak sengaja…. Aku hanya ingin menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita…" Ucap Len dengan nada rendah merasa bersalah.

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot, kau kan tidak bisa melihat, biar aku saja yang masak…" Ucap Luka tegas masih membereskan serpihan itu.

"Tapi, tapi aku udah masak buat sarapan…" dengan nada yang masih juga merendah.

"HAH? SERIUS? Bagaimana bisa, kamukan…." Ucap Luka kaget hingga dia menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Tenang saja, gini-gini aku jago masak loh~" ucap lelaki itu dengan bangganya.

"Tapi kan kau…" Luka masih heran.

" Sudah aku bilang aku ini kan sudah hapal seluk beluk apartement ini, tenang saja" Len berusaha menyakinkan.

"Hem… baiklah… tapi aku selesaikan pekerjaan ku ini ya…" Luka yang masih heran kembali melakukan aktivitasnya.

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

Penampilan menarik, wangi masakan yang harum, mengunggah nafsu makan. Meskipun begitu, Luka masih ragu dengan hidangan yang ada di depannya, "_masalahnya ini masakan bocah kuning itu, memangnya bisa di makan? Memang sih ini nasi goreng yang terlihat normal tapi…."_ Itu lah yang pertama kali terlintas di benak Luka ketika melihat masakan Len.

"hmm? hangan-hangan Luka-Chan felum makhan masakhanku ya?" Ucap Len sambil melahap sarapan buatannya sendiri.

"Eh… Jangan makan sambil bicara dong… aku baru saja mau makan… hehe…" Luka menjawab dengan nada yang terpaksa.

"Iya, iya, ayo dong di makan!" perintah Len. Agar tidak menyakiti hati Len, dengan terpaksa Luka memakan nasi goreng hidangan Lelaki manis itu. "Ammmp…"

Hening….

"Nggak enak ya? Ka….kalau gitu gak usah di makan deh.." Ucap Len kecewa.

"….Kamu becanda ya… INI ENAK BANGET! Kok kamu bisa sih bikin yang kayak gini?" Ujar Luka memuji-muji masakan Len, dengan lahapnya dia menikmati tiap butir nasi goreng itu.

"eh… serius ni… hehe… jadi malu nih…" ucap Len malu-malu, "Nanti siang aku mau masak lagi!" Pujian Luka membuat Len semangat untuk memasak.

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

Jam dinding apartement telah menunjukan jam 9 pagi. Gadis berambut merah muda yang hendak pergi ke café tempat dia bekerja senang merapikan kamar apartementnya yang kecil dan hangat itu. Tiba-tiba Len menghampiri Luka.

"Luka, kamu wangi parfum… mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Len.

"Tentu saja mau kerja" Jawab Luka tegas. "Kau tidak pergi sekolah?"

"Sekolah? Hah? Memang aku terlihat seperti itu… Umur ku 20 tahun" Ucap Len dengan wajah ngambek, seakan tidak terima ucapan Luka.

"WHAT? BOHONG! Berarti seumuran dong, aku kira kamu anak kelas 1 SMA?" Luka yang shock, seakan tidak percaya, laki-laki di depan dia yang manis nan imut, dan tingkahnya yang bikin gemes ternyata seumuran dengannya.

"Luka-Chan masa tidak bisa melihat betapa tampan dan dewasanya aku ini" Ujar Len sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"…. Jadi kamu kuliah? Atau kerja?" Tanya Luka yang masih heran dengan segala misteri yang tersimpan di dalam jati Lelaki manis ini.

"Aku NGANGGUR!" Dengan bangganya dia menggangkat kedua jarinya yang dapat diartikan dengan _peace_. Luka shock, Namun setelah itu dia langsung tersadar kembali dan muncullah lampu terang menderang di atas kepala Luka.

"Hah, sudah lah… Berarti kamu gak ada kerjaan kan, gimana kalau kerja jadi koki di café tempat aku bekerja, kita kekurang koki nih, gimana? Dari pada nganggur gak ada kerjaan di sini.." Ajak Luka sembari memegang kedua pundak lelaki buta itu.

"Hmmm… Gimana ya… Baiklah!" Semangat Len semakin membara untuk memasak.

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

Tangan hangat yang besar menggenggam erat tangan Luka, memakai kacamata hitam yang menutupi wajahnya yang memerah oleh sentuhan tangan gadis itu. Menuju pintu kecil di belakang sebuah maid café tempat Luka bekerja. Di sana lah Len Kagamine, cowo manis nan imut, dengan rambut kuning berkilau seperti warna emas yang mengaku buta berusaha untuk melamar pekerjaan barunya.

"Selamat Siang semuanya, aku membawa calon koki kita yang baru nih" Luka yang memperkenalkan Len di hadapan semua rekan kerjanya dan manager café.

"wah, wah, siapa namamu nak?" Tanya sang manager sekaligus pemilik café tersebut, Meiko.

"Sa…salam kenal semuanya namaku Len Kagamine, umurku 20 tahun. Mohon kerjasamanya!" Len membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Umurmu 20 tahun ya? Aku kira masih anak SMA loh" Balas seorang maid berambut tosca. Ketika semuanya sedang memperkenalkan diri masing-masing kepada Len. Namun entah mengapa seketika itu Meiko membuat suasana menegang.

"Kagamine, apa benar kau bisa masak?" Tanya Meiko dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ten…tentu saja bisa!" balas Len tegas.

"Kalau begitu, bisa buktikan kepada kami?" Ujar Meiko dengan tenang. Tentu saja Len langsung membuktikan, dengan bantuan Luka dia langsung menuju dapur dan segera membuat _strawberry shortcake._

"Meiko-sama, bukankah kata Luka dia bisa memasak? Luka kan selalu benar, kenapa anda masih terlihat ragu dengan kemampuannya?" Bisik satu-satunya koki di café itu, Gakupo.

"Gaku-Chan, apakah kau masih tidak menyadarinya… Len… dia tidak bisa melihat…" Jawab Meiko tenang. Wanita yang selalu menambah akhiran 'chan' pada semua pekerja café itu sepertinya sudah menyadarinya.

"Ah.. benarkah.. Aku.. baru menyadari.." Gakupo yang terlihat sedikit terkejut hanya bisa memandang Len yang sedang memasak.

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

Wangi manis yang tersaji di atas meja sang manager membuat semua kru café tersebut _ngiler_. Dengan teliti sang manager menatap _strawberry shortcake _ tersebut, mencari-cari kesalahan dalam hidangan itu. Lalu dengan manisnya, dia melahap kue itu.

"Kau di terima" ujar Meiko sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ah? Serius? Terima kasih Meiko-chan" Senyumnya yang manis membuat semua kru café ingin memeluknya.

"Selamat ya, Len-chan" ucap semua kru café minus Luka yang hanya tersenyum saja melihat semua kru memberinya selamat.

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

Aroma kue-kue manis di sebuah dapur maid café yang kecil. Membuat pelanggan di café itu bertambah banyak. Len Kagamine, di hari pertamanya yang begitu giat bekerja dibantu oleh Gakupo salah satu koki café itu yang tau akan kekurangan Len.

"Wah, Len memang hebat, meskipun tak bisa melihat, kau masih bisa menyajikan kue-kue yang lezat" Puji Gakupo yang terpesona dengan _skill_ Len dalam meyajikan makanan.

"Terima kasih, Gakupo" Sambil tersenyum bangga Len meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Kau tadi membuat _Strawberry Shortcake_, jadi mengingatkan aku pada Luka" Ujar Gakupo yang masih ingin mengobrol dengan Len.

"Eh?"

"Hehe, Luka itu manis dan kadang juga ada asam-asam strawberrynya gitu, dia juga cantik. Aku suka Luka…" Ujar Gakupo dengan wajahnya yang tersipu-sipu. Len yang saat itu hanya bisa terdiam, tiba-tiba mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku tau Luka manis dan cantik, dari dulu dia memang manis, tapi sekarang dia terlihat lebih, lebih indah lagi, Aku juga suka dia, kau tak akan bisa mengambil Luka dariku!" Ujarnya dengan serius, seakan dia mengajak perang pada lelaki berambut ungu itu.

"… Terlihat? Kau… Jangan-jangan, kau tidak buta kan…." Tanya Gakupo ragu. Sesaat Len yang mulutnya terpeleset itu pun langsung menyadari bahwa dia menggali liang kuburnya sendiri. Namun dengan tenangnya dia membuka kacamata hitamnya.

"Haha, Sepertinya aku sudah ketauan ya…." Di tatapnya Gakupo dengan mata birunya yang indah seperti batu permata. "Jangan katakana hal ini pada Luka, Mengerti?" Tatapan Len yang tajam yang seakan mengacam Gakupo hanya membuat Gakupo tersenyum kecil.

"Aku mengerti, tenang saja, aku bukan laki-laki picik, tapi satu hal yang sekarang aku ketahui… Sekarang kita rival…" Ujar Gakupo dengan senyum sinisnya itu.

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

Di sebuah kamar apartemet kecil, ada seorang lelaki yang mengaku buta sedang duduk merenung di sebuah sofa. Menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan angka 11 malam. Menunggukan seseorang yang ia cintai. dalam hati dia berkata _ hanya aku yang bisa melindungimu, hanya aku yang bisa memilikimu, tak ada satupun yang bisa merebutmu dariku, aku mencintai Luka… Dari dulu aku sudah mencintaimu._

01.40 A.M….

"Aku Pulang… " Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Len…?" di carinya lelaki itu sampai Luka menumukan Len yang terbaring di sofa.

"Selamat tidur, Len…" Sambil menutupi Len dengan selimut dia tersenyum dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

_**"You're my light, my destination of my life.."**_

_** "Let me to protect you…"**_

_** "Let me to always loving you… Luka-Chan**__"_

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

**N/A: Nah, Inilah chapter 2nya, ntah mengapa jadi bertambah abal rasanya =A=  
>Karena cerita ini bertambah abal, silahkan Komeng, Kritik, saran, hujatan dan caciannya, seperti biasa <strong>_**please**_**, **_**not flame~ **_**wb  
>Dan terima kasih lagi telah membaca chapter 2 ini, semoga gak sakit mata ya, amiin *punch*<br>Oh iya, iya~ jangan lupa riviewnya, ok~ XD *maksa #dihajarsatukampung#  
>Semoga bisa ketemu lagi di chapter 3 ~~<strong>


	3. Hear your Heart

- Your Reflection in My Eyes-

Chapter 3

**Warning **: OOCness! GaJe! Abal! Lebay! Menyebabkan Mual-mual, Muntah, Kebutaan sekejap Mata! *dipecut* Dan humor yang gak humoris =w=b *kick*

~~DON'T READ IF U DON'T LIKE!~~

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

"Aku hanya bisa berharap selalu di sampingmu…"

"Agar bisa mendengakan merdu suaramu…."

"Agar bisa merasakan lembut sentuhanmu…"

"Agar bisa melihat elok dirimu…."

"Aku ingin hidup dalam dekapan kasih sayangmu…."

"Hingga akhir waktu ku…."

"…."

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

Matahari yang beberapa jam lalu masih menyinari, sudah menyembunyikan cahaya. Menandakan ditutupnya sebuah maid café di daerah itu. Di sana, tempat Len kagamine, lelaki berambut kuning yang mengaku buta, bekerja sebagai koki. Tiba-tiba Len mencetuskan sebuah permintaan kepada Luka, gadis berambut merah muda yang diam-diam dia cintai.

"Luka-Chan, boleh gak hari ini aku ikut nemenin kamu ke bar?" Pinta Len penuh harap.

"Engga" Jawan Luka dingin

"Heeee?! Kok gitu, aku kan kesepian tanpa Luka-Chan, kali-kali dong aku temenin Luka-Chan dari pagi sampe Luka-Chan tidur" Dengan nada manjanya yang selalu ampuh meluluhkan hati Luka, dan akhirnya berhasil untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Uhk…Ya sudah baiklah, tapi nanti kau duduk manis saja ya…" Luka yang sudah luluh hanya bisa menuruti permintaan laki-laki yang menurutnya seperti bocah itu.

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

Sepasang mata ungu yang menatap tajam seorang bocah berambut kuning dengan tatapan dingin. Mata cowo ungu yang mengawasi gerak gerik bocah kuning yang keliatan sedang berbahagia ketika sang bocah sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Hoy…" Ucap Gakupo yang merasa geli dengan tingkah Len yang senyam senyum sendiri.

"Ada apa om mesum?" Jawab Len dengan nada riang.

"Grrr… Hei iblis mungil! Bisa kau hentikan tingkah mu itu? Menjijikan tau!" Si om mesum semakin jengkel, rasanya ingin me*piiiip* eh, salah, maksudnya ingin menghajar si Iblis mungil.

"Hahaha, tenang saja, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu kok, aku ada kencan sama Luka-Chan… fufufu~ bye pervert master~" Dengan nada jailnya, Len berlalu dari hadapan Gakupo dan kembali berperan sebagai si buta yang manis.

"DAFUUQ! Dasar iblis sialan!" Akhirnya Gakupo hanya bisa menyesal mendengar gadis yang ia cintai berkencan dengan seorang bocah.

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

Rintik hujan membasahi sepasang tangan yang saling menggenggam. Sepasang insan yang sedang berlari menuju bar tempat seorang gadis berambut merah muda mengalunkan nada-nada merdu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hingga sampai lah, seorang lelaki yang berperan sebagai si buta dan seorang gadis yang menjual suaranya untuk menghidupi dirinya dan si buta.

"Selamat datang" Sambut seorang bartender tampan berambut biru dengan senyumnya yang indah.

"Ah, Kaito-kun, bisa aku titip dia sebentar? Aku mau mengeringkan diri dulu.." Ucap Luka sambil menuntun Len duduk di depan meja bar.

"Baiklah, Luka-Chan"

"Oh iya! Hampir lupa" Luka yang teringat sesuatu segera mendekat ke telinga Kaito. "Ehm.. Dia buta, jadi… tolong ya.." Bisik Luka.

"Iya, Aku mengerti.." Jawab Kaito. Luka pun segera berlalu setelah mendapatkan kepastian dari lelaki tampan yang satu ini.

"krik…krik.."

"…."

"….."

Hening….

"Hei… Kau masih belum mengenaliku Kaito?" Len memulai percakapan.

"Ah… Maaf tuan, tapi apakah ki-" Terdiam sejenak "AH! L-Len-sama?" Kaito sontak terkejut ketika melihat Len melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga Kaito… Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Len dengan santai.

"Sa-saya, baik… Bagaimana dengan anda? Sebuah kehormatan bisa berjumpa dengan anda.." Jawab Kaito dengan gugup.

"Hahaha, Kaito… tak usah terlalu formal seperti itu… sepertinya kau melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik ya… tak salah aku mempercayakan bar ini kepadamu… " Ujar Len sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Hehe… Terima kasih atas pujiannya… apa kah saya boleh menanyakan sesuatu Len-sama?"

"tentu saja"

"Kenapa anda berpura-pura buta?" Tanya Kaito yang dari tadi sudah penasaran dengan tingkah Len.

Len terdiam sejenak..

"Aku hanya ingin ada di sisi orang yang aku cintai… Aku tak akan bisa kalau aku tak berpura-pura seperti ini…" Len menjawabnya dengan nada lirih.

"Jadi… Len-sama sampai sekarang masih mencintainya? Tapi bukankah anda seharusnya-"

"Ssstt… sudah, cukup sampai situ.." Len memotong ucapan kaito, senyumnya yang terlihat sedih seakan mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Len-sama…" Kaito seperti mengerti apa yang Len isyaratkan.

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

"Just be friends… all we gonna do just be friends…. It's time to said goodbye… just be friends…." 

Alunan musik yang lirih menyertai suara Luka yang merdu. Air muka gadis itu yang begitu menghayati lirik lagu tersebut, membuat para mengunjung bar terdiam menikmati setiap melodi yang keluar dari bibir Luka. "Just be Friends" lagu yang populer di nyanyikan sang bintang bar tersebut, kini ia nyanyikan dengan lebih lamban dan lembut.

"no… not just be friends luka but just can look at you…" gumam Len yang makin terpesona dengan keindahan gadis yang ia cintai itu.

Mata sang bintang yang ada di atas panggung mini itu, memandang senyum seorang lelaki berambut kuning yang sedang mendengar merdu suaranya. Ia pun menebarkan senyum manisnya kepada lelaki yang mulai ia sayangi itu, meskipun Luka masih mengira lelaki yang selama ini menumpang di apartementnya tak bisa melihat sosok dirinya.

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

" We're match ~~ all we gonna do~ always match~ it's time to said hello~ we're match~ " Bernyanyi sang bocah kuning itu, suara yang keluar dari tenggorokan Len mengobrak-abrik lirik indah ciptaan Luka.

"Huwaaa~ Len, hentikan! Jangan rusak laguku, lagipula suaramu itu cempreng tau!" Hujat Luka yang sedang menuntun lelaki perusak lirik itu pulang ke apartement milik gadis itu.

"Huuu… Luka-chan tegaaa~~" Ucap Len manja. " Tapi… memang kenyataankan, Luka-chan? Kita itu match~ " Godanya.

Luka hanya bisa terkejut melihat bocah yang di tampungnya itu sudah mulai bisa ngegombal secara frontal. Di palingkan wajahnya yang memerah itu dari bocah yang ia tuntun. Dibalik kacamata hitam, mata biru yang melirik tingkah pemilik tangan halus yang menuntunnya. Tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang dipenuhi kasih sayang.

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

_**" That sound from your beautiful heart…. Let me hear it "**_

_** " That smile from your wonderful feeling…. Let me see it "**_

_** " Everything about you… I want to know it… "**_

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

**N/A: After several month….  
>Huwaaa! Gomen minna-san for late update QAQ<br>kesibukan sekolah menghalangi langkahku melanjutkan FF ini =w= #alesan  
>aku tau FF ini semakin abal karena aku sudah tak bisa merangkai kata-kata lagi XD #halah<br>di mohon ****silahkan Komeng, Kritik, saran, hujatan dan caciannya, seperti biasa **_**please**_**, **_**not flame~ **_**wb  
>dan Terima kasih minna-san sudi membaca chapter yang gaje ini, sangat terima kasih~ #sujud, sujud#<br>dan saya ucapkan sekali lagi terima kasih jika sudi me-Review XD #taburbunga  
>sampai berjumpa lagi di chapter 4~<br>**


End file.
